


Temptress

by Dayzaya



Series: when you love yourself [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Izaya being a jerk, M/M, OC Flirting, Roppi being offended over everything, Smut, jealous boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「"I-it still hurts--" Roppi chokes out, wiping his eyes and hiccuping between words. "S-Stop hurti-hurting me."</p><p>    "This wasn't too hurt you, Hachimen Roppi." Izaya assures, kissing his temple. "This was not meant to hurt you."」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> more frickin Izaroppi for my best friend Shadow

"Why do you need a new secretary? What happened to Namie?"

  Roppi demands over the shuffle of papers, arms crossed over his chest. He inhales sharply when Izaya glances at him, still seated in his leather chair and computers beeping as messages filled the chatroom. The raven is swallowing hard, shifts backwards when Izaya places a file in his desk, types with one hand and uses the mouse to click away tabs and windows. 

  He finally answers when Roppi snaps out, "izaya!" with a wavered tone. 

      "Roppi, Namie decided to go on a month long vacation. Do you know why?" Izaya doesn't wait for an answer, voice sharp and cool. "Because a certain idiot decided to give her a overdose of laxatives." Roppi sniffs, arms still crossed but he's fighting a grin Izaya isn't amused to see.

 

   "She threatened my baby."

"Angel is not a child, and I'm growing more concerned to hear you say that about a hedgehog every day." Izaya sounds tired. Leans back in his seat and rubs his brows. "Hachin, you don't understand." The cool tone is back, sending goosebumps up and down Roppi's spine when his husband continues, "it's quite bothersome when you're constantly begging for attention, getting mad when I don't give it to you and I have Namie on another being incessant on snapping your neck." Izaya did try, easily truly, to keep them seperated.

  Roppi slept most the day anyways, and Izaya just had to make sure the raven ate and took the proper medications. However, when Roppi was up- it was either a fight between them, whining and Roppi craving attention, or Namie and Roppi lashing at each other's throats. He loved his humans, loved to watch them. But Roppi was a very special human, that Izaya preferred to stab -- without a bothersome incestuous woman trying to kill him.

              Roppi doesn't look sorry, not at all. And Izaya could feel a surge of frustration when he looks up at the smaller raven. "Roppi."

      "..." Roppi shrugs. He swallows tightly and Izaya pushes his chair back. Stress is clinging to him, makes his shoulders tight and head ache. 

   "Hachin," Izaya begins slowly. Reaching for the other with a small, narrowed eyed, smile. "Do you love me?"

   "No. I hate you." 

Izaya laughs. He could feel the surge of anger at those words, when Roppi moves closer and slides slowly to his knees. "Do you love me?" He asks again, firm. Roppi nods slowly, cheeks flushing red. "Then why do you torture me?" 

      "...You don't need a new secretary." Roppi whispers, leaning his head against a warm thigh, eyes half lidded and Izaya's hand brushes his hair back in gentleness that shocks him. "I could be your secretary."

  Izaya thinks about it. It's a quick thought, filled with moments of serious work before he remembers what Roppi would do. Dress in short skirts and too tight pants, urge Izaya to grow more aroused than focused on work. Izaya releases a shaky sigh, eyes shutting. "You know why I can't."

       "But, I want too." Roppi chirps, when Izaya glances down Roppi has lifted his head, eyes wide and lips pursed together. Pupils too big and Izaya tugs at the dark locks. 

     "No. The new secretary comes in tomorrow." Izaya says, quick. Doesn't move at all, not when Roppi looks a little to hungry for action. Izaya leans back in his chair, keeping his fingers tight in the raven locks when Roppi tugs at his pants. Unbuckles his belt and slides the zipper down all too slow. 

    Then, there's a mouth around the head of his cock; already half hard and pulsing when Roppi tugs away his boxers. Fingers cool around the base, his own pulse erratic as Roppi sucks along the tip.

     "Hachin," Izaya groans out. Head falling back; eyes focused as he watches his beloved husband slide his erection in and out soft, warm lips. Roppi doesn't respond to his name being said, his own red hues slid shut as he bobbed his head.

           The taste of precome doesn't bother him, simply makes him moan loudly. The taste familiar and all too much like Izaya, makes his own dick harden. He doesn't reach down to ease the pressure, more so uses his hands to rub at everything he can't touch. Let's Izaya thrust into his mouth--he loves it. Loves when Izaya tugs his hair, hisses out his name and words that indicate he's doing great-- and when Izaya shoots his load into his mouth, Roppi swallows and licks away every drop he can. 

      He's hard himself, doesn't ask for anything back when Izaya zips himself up. "This doesn't mean you are going to be my secretary." Izaya says after he's past orgsam bliss; brushing back sweat matted hair. "Go cook dinner, will you? I need to finish working."

   Roppi nods. He licks his lips when he turns away, trying not to smile. He knew giving Izaya head wouldn't give him the job, but it makes him feel a little better knowing he's the only one Izaya would allow to give him a blow job right there in the open.

       ...he decides to cook something special for Izaya tonight.

* * *

       The new secretary is a woman who wears clothing Roppi wants to dose in gasoline and light on fire. Though, the thoughts make his knee ache and he curls up on the couch with a whimper when unpleasant memories tug his mind. Now however, he can reach down and slide a palm over the faded scar- tremble in pleasure and bite his lip because he's fucked up in a way Izaya makes him crazy. He loves the informant to much to be considered sane.

            Her name is Aoki, and she speaks in a pitched tone that Roppi thinks is too high and too sweet. She does everything Izaya tells her to do, no complaints. Roppi tries to stay up the first two days she is there, because he doesn't trust her. But when he gets particular snappy at Izaya for not telling him the time, Izaya makes him take a nap. But Roppi doesn't-- didn't-- want too without assurance nothing will happen, so as any other time Roppi anxious beyond reason, Izaya places a baby monitor by the bed so Roppi can hear everything that happens. 

          Aoki also makes sure to bring Izaya a container of ootoro for lunch. Sometimes, Izaya calls Roppi into the office and Roppi sits by his husbands legs and happily enjoys the moments of bliss. He's not allowed to be out in the same place as Aoki, because Izaya doesn't need another hospital bill his way. And since Roppi adores Izaya, hates him too, he listens.

             Aoki, in all. Is a wonderful woman. Too pleasant, too sweet. Izaya picks on her, as he does any other human and Aoki overtime, gets snappy back.

     She gets too close also. Touches Izaya on the shoulder, leans in far too close. Roppi sees her chest press firmly onto Izaya's back once the informant was showing her something and he nearly broke her spine if Izaya hadn't called his name out and asked Roppi to get him his coat. When Izaya left to see a client, Aoki looks at him and smiles.

     "You're his brother, right?" She asks, Roppi frowns.

  "Huh?"

       "Izaya-san said you're his brother." First name basis. And Izaya was telling her a lie. Roppi doesn't reply, simply turns away and tries not to cry when he goes to bed. 

   He ignores Izaya for two weeks out of the month. 

* * *

  "I'm sorry if I hurt you're feelings," Aoki says one evening. Roppi was reading, tired and depressed and trying not to choke himself with a wire-- he looks up and stares. Aoki brushes away her dark hair and smiles too sweet again. "It's just..Izaya-san tells me alot about his child hood. He told me you were really dependent on him." Roppi chokes. He chokes back a sob and drops his eyes to his book, but words are blurred and unfocused through water. Aoki continues.

               "And...if I wanted to be with him, I feel like. I need your blessing."

 

     Roppi breaks. He doesn't know how, but he manages a hiss of "fine!" And bolts for the door. Izaya is there when he does, having left for a meeting with Shiki, pushing through the door to enter when Roppi wants to leave. 

  "Hachin--"

"Leave me alone." Roppi hisses, shoves past his husband and tries to make it to the elevator but Izaya clings to his arm and yanks him close. Lips are on his ear, words are soft and Roppi continues to sob.

      "You trust me, don't you?" 

"I-it still hurts--" Roppi chokes out, wiping his eyes and hiccuping between words. "S-Stop hurti-hurting me."

    "This wasn't too hurt you, Hachimen Roppi." Izaya assures, kissing his temple. "This was not meant to hurt you."

        Roppi hiccups more. Izaya releases him as he cries, cups his chin to lift his head, thumb sliding over his bottom lip. 

      "I don-don't like it." Roppi chokes out.

 

"Of course you don't," Izaya replies. Then softly, "what I would give to prove I wasn't intentionally hurting you right now."

  Roppi loves to hear the confessions; simple ones like this. The tears stop flowing, not instantly but he feels better. His heart hammers against his chest and fingers curl around Izaya's arm. "...wha-what do you mean?" 

        Izaya just grins. 

* * *

 

    Izaya fucks him into the sheets. 

 Not literally, far too vulgar really, but it feels like it. Izaya makes Roppi lay on his back; hands on the sheets and body moving in a steady pace. Roppi's heart is pounding and throat aching when he mewls and begs for more. Izaya is hard, hot and groaning deep against his neck with each thrust. Roppi wants to have Izaya make love; but Izaya wants it rough. 

   Roppi claws at his back, whimpers loudly when Izaya's cock hits his prostate over and over, legs locking around the informants waist and he's begging-- crying out Izaya's name like a mantra. Izaya cums into him when Roppi releases onto his stomach and chest; panting hard and trembling.

      "Roppi," Izaya murmurs. Roppi tilts his head when Izaya kisses him all too soft. An assurance he wasn't angry; not all upset. 

       ... "I-I...love you too," Roppi whispers. "So much."

* * *

Aoki leaves when Izaya tells her the truth. Breaks her heart as easy as he could do Roppi's, and he tells her so much more that she's still crying but Roppi finds the reason and logic, but he's far too tired to care. 

    The month is over. Namie is returning on Monday and the rest of the week Roppi gets to play secretary. Izaya is a hard boss, but Roppi is a rude secretary. He doesn't do what Izaya says; ignores the informant half the time and only talks when Izaya needs to be at a meeting. It gets to the point Izaya decides that Roppi isn't allowed to work for him. Ever. 

       "Go put that skirt back on," Izaya says, he's typing quickly. Russet hues darting between screens- "it went nicely with your eyes."

 Roppi flushes red. "You go put it on."

      He does it anyways. 

 

Sadly, Izaya doesn't bend him over the desk for a round of hot informant and his secretary sex. He just makes Roppi work in heels so by the end of the day, Roppi is cranky and sleepy and goes to bed quickly that night.

 

    ...which, Roppi thinks, is a better way to end his day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gender fluid Roppi is my babe yo  
> Anyways this was shit.  
> I can't focus lmao  
> Bother me at rop-pi-chan.tumblr.com where I will be posting alot of gay stuff soon


End file.
